


Crimes of Fashion

by ellbie



Series: TenSimm Drabbles [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellbie/pseuds/ellbie
Summary: The Master takes it upon himself to put certain items from the Doctor’s wardrobe out of their misery.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm)
Series: TenSimm Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906177
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Masterversary Mini Event 2020-21





	Crimes of Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: A new gadget  
> Dialogue prompt: “Ah, how time flies. It seems like just yesterday...”

Laughing evilly, the Master brandished his newest gadget: a modified laser screwdriver. 

Now his plan could commence...

***

“Seems like just yesterday I wore this for the first time,” the Doctor sniveled, mourning his tattered pinstripes. “Damn moths. First my scarf, then my coat…”

Technically, that patchwork abomination was more “war crime” than “coat,” but the Master said nothing, too preoccupied with an unintended development: the Doctor’s outfit change. 

This suit was a flattering blue, slim (almost _indecent_ ), and...

“...next I’ll be running around naked.”

The Master choked, grip tightening on the (still warm) laser in his pocket.

Oh, right. _Moths_.

**Author's Note:**

> _Also posted[on Tumblr](https://linz33y.tumblr.com/post/628798837514010624/for-week-8-of-the-dwmasters-fiftieth) for week 8 of the @dwmasters Big Bang Mini Event._


End file.
